User talk:Icecream18
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User talk:GMKH99 page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 22:34, 16 April 2013 Which sign up page? I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 22:42, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I am so lost...>.< but then again, I'm usually clueless. Can you be more specific? Which rp? 23:19, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, that was me, above,vforgot to sign in I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 23:20, April 16, 2013 (UTC) There's a lot of rps all around the wiki...but first you need to claim a character. I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 23:28, April 16, 2013 (UTC) You can get claimed Here and also can I adopt you for This to make things easier? I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 00:17, April 17, 2013 (UTC) No prob :) if you are unsure of anything or confused then you can ask me and ill answer it if I know the answer. I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 00:26, April 17, 2013 (UTC) No, it doesn't have to be a real person. it could be an aime, manga, or a tektek-made character. Or you could draw it and upload it. I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 00:47, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok :) that Kewl. Anything else you want to be cleared up? I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 00:54, April 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm guessing you mean new characters. So after your character is claimed, you can rp him/her on any rp pages but the ones meant for certain users only. After your first week of having a claimed character you then get to level 1, which means you get two demigod spots. But you can make unlimited minor characters. Tell me if I didn't explain anything good enough that you don't understand I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 01:02, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Nice pic for Bianca, Btw :) I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 20:22, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Renew Could you please explain or clarify what you mean by "renew"? claim If you do not work on your claim by 8 November 2013, the claim will be deleted for inactivity, as you haven't worked on it since, 25 October 2013. If you do come back after its deletion and wish to work on it once again, simply contact an administrator and they can restore the claim for you...